<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Were Made to Kneel by AidenIsGrate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057529">You Were Made to Kneel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenIsGrate/pseuds/AidenIsGrate'>AidenIsGrate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kinky, Loki wins, Master/Slave, Rough Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenIsGrate/pseuds/AidenIsGrate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Loki won the battles in New York. He took over the world, brought us all to our knees. I was taken from my apartment and trained, like many others, to become the perfect slave. The Slaves are for Loki and his higher ups, the humans that only cared about themselves and betrayed their fellow men to serve Loki, and the Asgardians that believed he was the true king. After training is over, The Slaves are presented to whoever wants a new slave; Loki has gone through many slaves. He gets bored easily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wake up, bitch," a voice growls, I practically fall out of my cot and stand up. This is it, it has to be. I finished my training yesterday so the Hub is no place for me anymore. That's where the new slaves go to get trained in how to please their master/mistress in the best way. "Come." He orders and walks out of the room, I follow a foot behind him. That's how I was trained, one foot behind, head down, walk fast. </p><p>We walk down the long hall and into the elevator, I have to remind myself not to make eye contact. I am below him, I am not his equal. When the elevator finally opens we are on the bottom floor of the Hub, I haven't seen this floor since I was first taken. The Hub is fifty stories, the top four floors are for the Slave rooms. The rest are rooms full of slave training equipment, whips, dildos, toys and so much more.</p><p>"Here she is," The man says and grabs my forearm and pulls me to a woman who nods and walks out the huge doors and out of the building. The man pulls my arm as he follows the woman. There's a black car with tinted windows that pulls up, the lady is driving it. My hands are tied behind my back with a piece of itchy rope, and the man forces me into the car and than gets in on the passenger side. </p><p>I gulp and the car starts to drive off, within the next week or so I'll be owned. It's finally hitting me that I will be someone's property. I bite my lip and try to keep myself from crying, thankfully its early morning so it's still quite dark outside. Meaning, they can't see the tears that fall down my cheeks. The city looks beautiful, all the collapsed buildings have been replaced with grass, flowers, and giant trees. The buildings that stand now appear to be made of gold, the city looks alive. Yet, it isn't. There are no people on the streets. For Loki's curfew says we are only allowed outside from 7 AM-11 PM. </p><p>The car stops in front of a small 2 story building, the Shop. The very place I will be presented as the slave I am. Just as quickly as I got outside, I am forced back inside. Near the front is a giant gold prison cell looking thing with around ten people in it. I am placed in there and the ropes around my wrists are untied and the golden door is closed behind me with a clank. Everyone looks at me, I'm instantly aware of the white silk nightgown I am wearing. The other girls in the cell have on nice, intricate gowns. The boys, in some button downs and pants. </p><p>"Sit down," one of the girls whispers, "they get angry if we stand when we're not being presented." </p><p>"Oh, yeah," I whisper back and quickly sit down, "sorry." </p><p>"Shut up," a man says hitting the bars with his sword. Guards, there are guards here? Oh shit. I feel myself start to get anxious, if the guards here are anything like the guards at the Hub... The Guards have a reputation of being ruthless. At the Hub they often participated in gang rapes and training the new slaves, forcing them into submission.</p><p>"Mmm look at you," one of the guards coos to the boy next to me, "that little neck of yours would be perfect for choking." The other guards chuckle and add their own fantasies to the conversation, I just block it out.</p><p>This is gonna be a long week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Purchased</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enter the Gods</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes open, I don't remember really falling asleep. Two of the boys were bought by one of Loki's goons, the Head of Defense if I remember correctly, he was so into the twinky appearance of the boys and had a huge boner when he left. The girl that talked to me, the only one of them that has talked to me since being here, was purchased by some man with a sword and shield. </p><p>One of the guards sprints over and bangs on the gold bars of our cage, "Stand up, bitches, NOW," he screams the last word and we all stand extremely quickly. I give the guy across from me a worried glance, which he returned back to me. Who would create such an urgency? Who-</p><p>The cage opens with a bang and we get out and stand in a line, the first thing I was ever taught in this shitty place was proper presentation. Stand straight, do not make eye contact, feet apart but not too apart, shoulders back, and do not speak. I take my position and lightly bite my lip, suddenly a tall man wearing black leather with hints of green and gold strides into the room. I know, almost immediately, who it is. Loki, the God that defeated Earth's mightiest heroes. Thank God I remember that any time he enters a room, Slaves are to kneel. So, as quickly as he enters, I get to my knees and bow my head. </p><p>None of the others are kneeling, I blush lightly, was I wrong? Is there a different protocol for presenting yourself to the King? </p><p>"I am quite appalled, I walk into a room and not only are most of your Slaves not kneeling, they have the audacity to make eye contact with their king?" His voice, fuck, his voice makes me shiver slightly. I pray that he didn't notice that. The others quickly fall to their knees and the guards apologize profusely.</p><p>"Slaves, you may stand," I stand up quickly and go back to my presentation position and bite my lip. I'm shaking, in the presence of such power I am shaking and yet aroused. Something about his looks, his demanding voice, and his power just does something to me. I should hate him, he killed thousands, he took me from my friends and family just to become a sex toy; and yet here I am, practically dripping in my white nightgown. My nipples are hard, and I was not permitted to wear undergarments, so my breasts are just that more noticeable. </p><p>"I would like some private time with each Slave individually." Loki speaks, his voice is as soothing as fire and yet it's more powerful than anything I have ever heard.</p><p>"Yes, sire," The guards usher me and the other four Slaves out of the room, leaving the girl that talked to me alone with Loki. That's when the panic sets in.</p><p>Why the fuck do I want him to choose me? What is wrong with me? </p><p>I know this won't last long, he'll pick one of the others. I mean, look at them! I'm some random curly haired brunette that's awkward and a virgin for crying out loud. And  next to me is a hot ginger with abs and freckles, a blonde with bigger boobs and a nice ass, a black haired beautiful woman who's tall and has big lips and a guy with gorgeous eyes. I have no chance, I'll be lucky if I'm chosen at all-</p><p>I am brought out of my thoughts by my hair being pulled by a guard, "She's the last one," he snarls as he pushes me into the room where Loki sits at a table with one chair left for me. There's an empty goblet and a pitcher of wine, how could those other Slaves not have poured him some wine? That's Slave 101, if your masters glass is empty, fill it. I bow to him slightly and pour the wine into his goblet. I almost move to sit in the chair when I remember 'Slaves do not sit unless told to do so', another part of Slave 101.</p><p>I stand a foot away from him, head down, shoulders back, "You may sit," I do so and fiddle with my fingers lightly. "Whoever trained you, did a perfect job, darling." I blush at the nickname.</p><p>"Th-thank you, my King," I whisper back, my voice is like a mouse squeak and his is a lions roar. </p><p>He chuckles, "You may make eye contact." I pause for a minute and slowly look into his eyes, they're the greenest eyes I've ever seen. They're beautiful. His hair is exquisite and slicked back, his scepter and helmet are set aside and I lightly bite my lip.</p><p>"To start, what is your name," He says, seeming genuinely curious.</p><p>"Juniper, b-but people call me June... or at least they used to," I say. I haven't heard that name in months. I'm surprised I even remember it.</p><p>"Okay, June, I already know you're mannered and trained well but is there anything else about you that makes you stand out?" Loki asks.</p><p>I think for a moment, "No," I say quietly.</p><p>"No?" I nod at this. "Fine. Just tell me about yourself."</p><p>"I-I like to read..." I respond.</p><p>"Read what?" </p><p>"Anything. I like fiction, non fiction, memoirs, stories, biographies, fairy tales, myths, legends. Everything." I surprise myself with my answer, I haven't spoken this much in ages.</p><p>He chuckles and smirks, "Okay, what else?"</p><p>"I like music and-and night time and baths and animals and flowers and tea," I say looking away and blushing slightly. I don't want to ramble in front of the King.</p><p>He nods, "Are you a virgin?" I nod and his eyes widen a bit in shock. </p><p>"I-I was trained, but they purposely never took my virginity. It-it was a good selling point I guess."</p><p>"Understood," He pauses trying to put his words together, "you may go." He says that last part rather coldly. I look at him in shock, and kind of hurt. I nod and step out of the room the guards drag me back to the cage. </p><p>I feel tears building up in my eyes. "You dimwit, don't put her back, the King wants her." My mouth drops, me? He wants me. </p><p>He chose me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chosen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You get to see Loki being the rough master we all know he would be... I love himmmmm.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guard brings me to the doors of the front of the building where Loki waits, his face is emotionless and I feel myself getting nervous. Maybe he's disappointed, shit. </p><p>"Where's your car, sire? We usually make sure each Slave makes it into the car without running away and-"</p><p>Loki scoffs, "I won't need your services, sir," the way he spats sir out at the guard makes me smile slightly, "I think I can ensure my property makes it to Stark Tower without you." The guard lets me go and is clearly pissed off by Loki's response and storms back into the building. Once Loki defeated the Avengers, he decided to make Stark tower his new home. It is now where all of Loki's goons meet and talk about the ways they try to brainwash Earth's population and shit like that. Loki taking over Stark Tower and making it his is just one last big fuck you to the Avengers, and specifically Tony Stark. Then, Loki's whole body seems to relax a bit and he holds his arm out. I look at it kindof confused.</p><p>He laughs, "Hold onto it, pet," he orders and I nod. I take his arm and then Loki points his scepter in front of us and a blue portal of smoke appears out of nowhere. I look at him, scared, he just walks into it and for some reason I follow him into it. I can't see anything for a few seconds and instead of the rough concrete under my feet I feel a warm soft sensation instead. My surroundings become clearer and I look around. I'm in a big room with a giant bed that has forest green silk sheets and a black comforter with some gold accents on it. There are pillows that match the comforter and there's a giant window on the wall the headboard is on, it brings in all the light of the day and I feel myself smiling even more. There's a black fluffy rug on the dark wood floor that Loki and I are standing on and to my right is a reading area with five- no SIX book shelves completely full. I'm overwhelmed by how beautiful this whole room is. </p><p>"This is my room, kitten, you'll be in there quite a lot. Mostly for cleaning and sex, that door there," He points to a door across the room, "leads to where you will stay, it's smaller than this but it's nice." </p><p>"I-Thank you, sir," I say. I haven't had anything that was just mine... in I don't know how long. </p><p>"My Slave will have the best, I may be a monster but I have manors," He says smirking to himself. He turns around and I turn with him, "That's the bathroom, there's a shower and a bathtub. Feel free to use any of the soaps and bubbles and bath bombs that you see fit. And that's pretty much it for the room tour. Go into your room, there's a change of clothes on the bed. I expect you back out here at 12, is that understood?" </p><p>I nod and start to walk to the room when Loki grabs my wrist and pulls me back. </p><p>"When I ask you a question, I expect a verbal answer. So try that again," His jaw is clenched and I know for a fact that I'm blushing right now.</p><p>"Yes sir, I understand. It won't happen again." I say and he nods and goes to a the couch by the bookshelves and I go into my room.</p><p>The bed is a smaller version of the same one in Loki's room and there's a beautiful black dress on the bed. I take off the silk white dress I was wearing and put on the black one. It's a soft fabric and it hugs my torso and has  a deep V-neck, the bottom half of the dress I falls just above my knees. I twirl around and see a mirror on the back of the door, I look pretty. I actually look pretty. The dress is beautiful and I giggle lightly. </p><p>"This is crazy," I say to myself. I look around the room, it's small and I love it. My very own room! There's a window where the bed's headboard is, just like Loki's room. and there's a little table with a lamp on it. And there's the black fluffy rug! I plop myself on the bed and see that there's a clock on the wall, I have thirty minutes. I take a deep breath and feel how soft the mattress is, it feels like a fucking cloud. </p><p>Maybe this won't be that bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 11:30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki has a rules</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11:30 roles around and I've discovered that the bed is the most comfortable thing I have ever sat on, there are changes of clothes in the dresser that are exactly my size, and Loki is not a fan of underwear or bras. How do I know that? Well, there isn't any in the drawers, easy access I guess. It makes me wet just thinking about what he'd do to me.</p><p>I walk out of the room to find Loki on the couch, he looks up from the book and nods. "Right on time," I nod a bit and walk over to him. </p><p>"Is there anything I can get you, sire?" I ask, wanting to please him. Though, I don't know where anything is so I won't be that helpful. </p><p>"Not at the moment, now, for your first lesson: when I am sitting down doing something like reading or working, you are to get on your knees beside me. That way you are ready to attend to my every need." He says looking at me as I move beside him and get to my knees. It's a classic Slave position, I should've remembered it. Damn. </p><p>"Humans were made to worship Gods like me, they look so vulnerable," He says vulnerable in a manner I cannot even describe, almost a whisper, but in a rough tone, "they were made to be ruled and that's what I did, kitten. I rule over them and now I have a nice little slut to dominate whenever I please. I get to rule over you in a way the rest of humanity can only dream of. And you love it, you love having me make decisions for you, you love being pinned down and used. That's why you're the perfect Slave, and you're mine to use however I please."</p><p>I'm all flustered now, he's making me wet and I hate to admit it but he is. He makes me feel beneath him... that's a kink I didn't even know I had. "Y-yes sir," I stutter, not making eye contact. </p><p>Loki reaches onto the little table besides the couch, that I hadn't noticed before, and grabs a folded piece of paper. "These, kitten, are your rules," I don't know what about the name makes me blush, but it does. "I will go over each rule and after I'm finished you may ask any questions you have. Do you understand?" He asks me. </p><p>I nod, but catch myself, knowing Loki likes verbal answers, "Yes, my King."</p><p>"Good. Now, first rule, you may not touch yourself without permission. Next, you must do your chores every day before I get back. And you must always make eye contact with me. You will always address me as Master or King or Sir, sire is for the commoners. You are not to lie to me and you will treat me with respect. Oh, and you must not wear underwear or bras unless I explicitly say to, which I won't. You're mine, you only please me sexually and anyone that so much as gropes you will be... well, lets just say they will wish they'd never been conceived. Finally, when in public you must uphold your best behavior." Loki looks at me as I think about everything he just told me.</p><p>So, no masturbation without permission. Simple enough. Chores? "What chores do I have, sir?" I ask. </p><p>"I'm glad you asked, kitten, you will have a list on your dresser every morning detailing specific chores. It will not be an overwhelming amount, just some housekeeping and basics." He explains, thank god this won't be some Cinderella type shit.</p><p>What else was there, oh yeah, call him master, king, or sir. I can do that. No underwear or bras, I guess I can tolerate that. "What about your guards?" I ask before I catch myself. </p><p>He looks at me, his face showing emotion, confusion. Usually he is really good at keeping hiding his emotions but it's clear that I caught him off-guard (NOTE: that was an unintentional pun). "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I-nothing... never mind," I say not wanting to explain what the guards do at the Hub.</p><p>"I asked you a question, and I do not expect a lie. Are you really going to break a rule already?" My eyes widen as I shake my head as he says this. In training there is one thing above all else that Slaves are taught. Rule breaking leads to punishment. And I don't want to get punished on my first freaking day of being his Slave. I don't know if he can return me but I don't wanna find out. </p><p>"You-you know how the guards here transition to the Hub every two weeks then come back? Like they just-"</p><p>"The transition schedule? Yes. Yes I know what it is, what about it?" He asks, clearly getting pissed.</p><p>"Uh, do you know what they do at the Hub?" I ask, he has to know the shit they do... right?</p><p>"They guard, pet, what else would they do?" I feel myself tearing up a bit and look away, I don't want him to see. I'd rather break a rule than break down.</p><p>"They help train new Slaves, my King, the-the first day I was there they-they tried to rape me in the room but I punched one of them in the jaw and they threw me across the room and my head was split open because of the corner of the desk my head smashed into. Most of them are sex-crazed animals, sire. I know they're supposed to help train Slaves but they've killed Slaves during gang rapes before. Killed them, and no one gives a shit. I thought I was dead and I wanted to be dead. The healers were barely able to save me. So-so I-I'm scared sire. Scared. If they come up here and-and you're not here..." I can't breathe, I start to cry and my head starts to hurt. Loki picks me up off the floor and carries me to his bed and holds me.</p><p>"I had no idea it was that bad, I'll talk to them first thing in the morning. I will not tolerate such stupidity. I'm sorry, kitten," He whispers and I hide my face in the crook of his neck and I actually feel safe. He lays down in the bed and I snuggle up against him, he wipes my tears and I smile softly as I fall asleep. Maybe being his Slave won't be so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>